


A Picture for Isak and Even with their baby

by Missyourrr



Series: Paintings of Isak and Even [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, new born baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Isak and Even have a baby. Maybe they adopt it, maybe they....give birth to it. Whichever you like:)





	A Picture for Isak and Even with their baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fic: [Alert- Isak got pregnant ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008163/chapters/27172590)


End file.
